Adolescents of Avenger High
by Kayleighh
Summary: Avengers Highschool AU: Tony Stark never expected or intended that he would consider happy-go-lucky Steve Rogers as a friend but when an unexpected act of kindness makes for their lives to be changed forever, Tony realizes that there's always more to people than what means the eye. Pairings: Clintasha, perhaps Stony. Rated T for slight violence and and mentions of child abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Jake but who likes him? No one. Now, enjoy!**

It was the best day and lesson of the week. It was a Friday and the period before Lunch and not to mention it was Steve's favourite topic: Art. Steve leaned over to peer at his best friend Clint's artwork and raised an eyebrow at it.

"Uh, what is that meant to be?" Steve inquired, scratching his head. He looked at it hard and still honestly couldn't tell.

Clint looked at him in mock hurt, clutching at his heart. Steve simply rolled his eyes at him, fighting off a grin.

"You mean you can't tell?" Clint asked, trying hard not to laugh, "It's a portrait of Natasha. Damn, I worked hard on that as well."

Steve choked on his laughter and clamped a hand over his mouth.

"I don't mean to be rude but that looks like a watermelon with hair. I'm sure Nat will be flattered!"

"Let's see your work, then!" Clint exclaimed as he snatched Steve's drawing of his mother right of his hands. Clint stared at it then sighed, chucking it back.

"It's bloody brilliant," he said reluctantly, "I guess we can't all be Art prodigies like you, Steve," Clint muttered, going back to his work.

Steve laughed and caught his work, taking his pencil out to add more detail to his mother's cheekbones.

"It's not that good, really," Steve insisted, adding the detail slowly and precisely.

"Look, we have this chat every time. Quit being so modest. It makes the rest of us look bad."

Steve smirked down at his work as the door opened and a student walked in. Steve looked up to see a boy with dark eyes and hair. He was wearing expensive looking clothing and had sunglasses resting on his head. He walked with such confidence and some might say: arrogance.

Miss Batterzby looked over at the new boy and smiled brightly, "Did you get lost, dear? Never mind, never mind! There's a seat in the corner by Bruce," she said kindly.

The new kid sighed and without a word strolled to the back of the class, dumped his bag on the floor and sat down next to the shy and awkward Bruce Banner. Steve and Clint's eyes followed Tony as he did so. Once he was sat down, Steve looked at Clint whose face was scrunched up in dislike.

"Is that him? The new kid everyone's been talking about?"

Clint nodded. "Yup. Tony flipping Stark. I had him in my history this morning," he muttered, sounding highly irritated at the fact.

Steve, oblivious to Clint's clear annoyance, looked over his shoulder at Tony then looked back over to his work.

"He seems like he could do with some more friends. Should I invite him to join us at lunch?"

Clint simply stared at him, mouth agape.

"Not a chance, Steve. He thinks he's so great and even if you did, he'd probably think we're not "worthy" of his company."

Steve always tried to see the good in people wherever he could. Tony couldn't honestly be that bad, could he? Clint could obviously tell by Steve's doubtful expression that he was still considering it.

"Steve, trust me. Clint is always right."

Steve was about to open his mouth to reply when the bell went off, signalling lunch time. All of the students packed up their things in haste but Tony Stark was the one first out of the classroom along with his new friend Bruce.

Miss Batterzby stood by her desk looking rather flustered, she stood up on her tip toes, shouting over the student's loud conversations, "See you all next week! Remember the homework is due next lesson!"

Steve and Clint joined up with their best friends Natasha and football player Thor at lunch at their private place on the field. Clint put his arm around Natasha and handed her the portrait he drew of her in Art.

Nat looked down at the work, her lips twitching up in an uncontrollable smile. Steve smiled at them fondly. Natasha was quite reserved when it came to her feelings but with Clint she was so open and happy. It was refreshing to see.

"Is that meant to be me? Sorry, Clint but it looks like a melon," Natasha joked, kissing his cheek.

Clint threw his hands in the air, looking exasperated.

"Why does everyone think my Art work looks like a melon?"

"I think it looks just like Natasha!" Thor announced, beaming as he clapped Clint on the back, almost knocking him over. The whole group laughed and Steve lay down on the grass, smiling contently up at the sky.

* * *

When last period, Maths, finally rolled around, Tony was placed next to some thug called Jake. Tony smirked. He found it ironic that the guy had a big head but probably the smallest brain possible.

On Jake's other side was a girl named Valerie Edwards. Valerie had a small thin face with big, bright green eyes and mousy brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail. She seemed intelligent enough to Tony which was why he was slightly surprised when low IQ Jake kept trying to impress her throughout the lesson.

"Hey, need any help? I've got all the answers," he said, leaning close to her. Valerie rolled her eyes, and moved away from him slightly.

"Too bad they are all wrong," Tony muttered to himself which earned him a small smile from Valerie.

Jake turned on him with clenched fists.

"Why don't you mind your own business, little geek?"

Tony grinned and shrugged his shoulders lazily, "I'm just trying to save this girl here from copying the answers off an idiot," said Tony nonchalantly.

"Say that again mate. Go on, I dare you," Jake said loudly, attracting everyone's attention. The room went quiet in that moment and people watched with either shocked or amused expressions.

"Have you gone deaf? I said I'm stopping her from copying answers off someone who doesn't even know what the capital of England is," Tony stated boldly, trying to hide a smirk.

"I'll punch that smirk right off your face!" yelled Jake, grabbing Tony's collar suddenly and the whole class gasped. Suddenly laughter filled the room and Jake dropped Tony, glaring at everyone.

"What's so funny?" he demanded and went silent as he saw their math teacher standing at the door, arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face.

"That's another detention for you, Jake. Now sit down," Mr Murray ordered and Jake sat himself down, red in the face as he noticed everyone sniggering into their revision books.

Tony smirked and brushed himself down.

"I'll get you back for that, Stark. Watch your back," he whispered to Tony, eyes narrowed.

* * *

Later on that day while Tony was walking home, he realized that Jake had indeed meant what he said. He groaned as he looked over his shoulder only to see Jake Richards along with five of his friends.

"I promised you I'd get you back, Stark, and I don't break my promises," Jake sneered, squaring up to Tony.

His group of friends laughed loudly at his comment but Tony doubted any of them really found him funny at all.

Before Tony had a chance to throw a retort Jake's way he got a hard punch to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Tony's eyes widened as he saw a fist that belonged to Jake swinging for his face, he tried to move but the impact occurred before he had the chance. Pain coursed through his head and Tony fell down, his head reeling.

He got two more punches delivered to his face and groaned in pain. He could feel his blood flowing from his nose and lip.

"Hey! Jake, back off!" Tony heard someone yell from across the street.

Tony clutched his head as heard Jake curse loudly before sprinting off down the road.

"Cowards!" Tony spluttered after them.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Tony looked up and saw standing before him the one and only Steve Rogers.

**AN: I have to end it here otherwise it'll be too long. Next chapter is coming soon, though!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Does it look like I'm alright?"

Steve chuckled nervously and ignored the comment. He offered a hand to Tony, "Here, let me help you."

Tony pulled himself up without Steve's assistance, wincing in pain. Steve let his hand drop and placed them in his pockets, observing Tony carefully. Tony wiped some of the blood from his nose and lip onto his sleeve, coughing lightly.

"I'm fine, thanks," Tony said, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Steve frowned, "Look, my house is just down the road and we have a medical kit there. You can get cleaned up there."

Tony figured he must have looked quite a state for Steve to offer that. It was a choice between taking help off a stranger or facing his parents at home.

Well, that sorted that.

"Alright," Tony paused, as if pondering something important then he opened his mouth. He closed it again, deciding against it.

The two began walking down the street quietly. The only sound that was to be heard was the low, rumble of cars as they drove past.

Finally, Steve decided to put an end to the silence, "What did you do to get Jake angry with you on your first day?"

Tony smirked at the memory of the Math class earlier and sighed at his glory.

"I may or may not have embarrassed him in front of a girl he liked and gotten him a detention."

Steve laughed quietly and shaked his head at him. Tony didn't know why but the sound of Steve's laughter made him grin too. They approached Steve's house and Tony couldn't help but notice how small it was. Tony was used to living it up in his massive house and wasn't used to places like this. Places so quaint. It became clear once they got inside that Steve wasn't exactly well off.

As they entered, a woman who was sitting in the living room looked up. Tony held back a gasp of surprise. The woman highly resembled Steve with her big, ocean blue eyes and light blonde hair but the clear difference was how thin the woman was. She looked like she was made out of glass and porcelain; you could see how just tired and ill the woman was by taking in her appearance.

She smiled warmly up at Steve and Tony then her smile faded quickly as she took in Tony's injured state. She got up from her seat, slowly walking over.

"What happened, Steve?" his mother asked, her small face filling with concern.

"This is Tony, Mom. I spotted Jake beating him up outside of school. Do you know where the medical kit is?"

"It's nice to meet you, Tony. I'm Sarah. Honey, the kit is in the cupboard over there. Tony, take a seat. You poor thing," Sarah guided Tony down to a seat at the dining table as Steve rummaged through the cupboard for the First Aid Kit.

Tony smiled reluctantly. He couldn't help but like this woman. Steve's mother was so different from his. Tony's mother, Maria, was always so busy and never had time for him. There was something about Sarah that made Tony wish his mother was around more often.

"Aha!" exclaimed Steve as he retrieved the First Aid Kit and walked over to Tony.

Sarah pushed herself up with a huff. It seemed like a simple movement was a tremendous effort for her.

"Steve, we're having your favourite soup for dinner. Tony, you must stay and have tea. If that's alright with your parents," smiled Sarah as she slowly made her way into the kitchen.

"It's fine with them," Tony said a little too quickly. Steve gave him a quizzing look as he dabbed Tony's lip with disinfectant. Tony flinched slightly at the stinging sensation that burned his lip.

Steve looked sheepish, "Sorry. I forgot to mention this stuff stings," he mumbled as he started cleaning the dried blood from Tony's face.

Tony gave Steve a 'are you kidding me' look and Steve just laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks," Tony gestured at his face, "for this. I mean, imagine if someone saw me looking like that. It'd totally ruin my image."

Steve raised an eyebrow but smiled, "It's alright. I just can't stand bullies," Steve muttered, his smile dying on his lips. Tony's joking mood stopped right there and then.

"Dealt with them before by the looks of it," Tony commented casually.

"Yeah, I always used to get picked on by this kid called Hutch. My best friend Bucky was there to help me, though. I figured I'd do what Bucky did for me but for you."

Tony smiled, pulling down his sleeve. "Where's this Bucky now? I never see him with you at school."

Steve looked up, mouth slightly open and then tore his gaze away from Tony and stared down at the table. "He," Steve paused, taking a breath, "died a long time ago."

Tony lost his casual grin and Steve coughed awkwardly.

"How?" Tony asked with wide eyes.

"Car accident. I'd rather not talk about it."

Tony knew all too well when to leave something alone, so he changed the topic quickly. Soon enough, they were both in fits from laughter.

"You actually exploded a classroom before?" Steve asked, incredulous.

Tony smirked and nodded, "Hey, what can I say? I like to experiment!"

"What else have you done?"

"Let me think. Uh, I built my circuit at the age of three, built a robot when I was six…" Tony trailed off there, smirking at Steve's astonishment. Steve chuckled softly and gave Tony a small smile.

"It's true what they say then," said Steve.

Tony narrowed his gaze, "What do they say?"

"That you're a child genius," Steve replied.

"Well, obviously. That's why everybody hated me in my old school," Tony remembered Jake and then added, "And in this one too. Actually, apart from Bruce."

Steve felt tempted to say apart from himself also but held it back. Tony said something that Steve missed as something around Tony's wrist distracted him momentarily. A purple bruise was visible from where Tony's long sleeved shirt had rolled up slightly. Steve felt his eyes widen and he frowned at the mark. Could that be from…?

Tony gave Steve an odd look and waved his hand in front of Steve's eyes.

"Hello, is anyone alive in there?" Tony asked, looking oddly worried.

Steve looked up at Tony and spluttered.

"Oh, I…" Steve was cut off by Tony.

"What is it?"

"Never mind," mumbled Steve, going red.

Just as he said that, Sarah came along with the soup and placed it down on the table before them both and Steve sighed in relief at the interruption.

Later on in the evening when everyone's bowls were empty and stomachs were full, Tony stood up and Steve walked him to the door.

Sarah smiled up at him from her chair at the table, "Anytime you want, come round, you're always welcome. It was lovely having you here."

Tony coughed and nodded his head, "Uh, thanks for having me…I had a good time."

The truth of Tony's words surprised him. Even though it was only the two of them, they seemed so happy. Tony felt slightly shameful that he had all the money in the world yet he still felt so empty of something. Then surprise again. Him? Ashamed? He was Tony Stark. He didn't feel shame.

First time for everything he supposed.

**AN: I feel like this story is going so slow. I promise it'll pick up soon and I apologize for the lack of Clint and the others.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I complain about taking it too slow but this feels too rushed. There's no happy medium with me. Anyway, two chapters in one night! I'm on a roll.**

Steve woke up the next morning with a text from Clint on his phone.

_C: Hey, you got your ass up yet?_

Steve rubbed his eyes and laughed, sending a quick reply Clint's way.

_S: I've got work. Of course I'm awake._

His phone buzzed only a moment later.

_C: Great, now I'll have to invite Thor round mine. He eats all my god damn food when he's round._

_S: Sorry, have a nice time._

_C: Screw you, Steve._

Steve snorted with laughter as he pulled himself out of bed with a sigh. He looked over at his clock. 8:30. Steve quickly got changed into his work clothes and headed downstairs.

"Honey, are you off to work now?" Sarah called from upstairs.

"Yeah, see you later, Mom," Steve shouted in reply as he exited the house, closing the door with a gentle thud.

Steve had to work for the majority of the income now. His mother used to sell her artwork and help out in the charity shop down the road. She didn't earn much but it had paid the bills. But ever since she had fallen ill, Steve had to get a job. It saved them from being on the streets. During her illness, his mother kept working but this year, it had gotten significantly worse. She had trouble doing simple tasks and got out of breath easily.

Steve tried not to worry, like his friends always told him to. As long as he worked and bought her medication for the illness, she should be fine.

Steve arrived at Richards Restaurant within a matter of minutes. The good thing about where Steve lived was that everything was so close to each other. As soon as Steve got into the kitchen, he was called to the office by Joseph Richard, the owner and father of the one and only Jake Richard. Steve, with a confused expression, walked into the office nervously.

"Take a seat, Steven," Joseph said in his usual formal tone, though there was a hint of coldness that he never usually addressed Steve with.

Steve sat down, rubbing the sweat off his hands onto his trousers.

"What did you call me in for, Sir?" he asked politely.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go, Steve," he said, avoiding direct eye contact.

Steve's heart sunk. This couldn't be happening.

"What? Why?"

"I can't have violent employees working at my establishment. Especially, those who attack my own son," spat Joseph, his cold grey eyes fixed on Steve pointedly.

Steve's jaw dropped and he laughed disbelievingly, shaking his head with a bitter smile.

"Is that what he told you? That I beat him up?"

"The evidence was clear enough. His clothes were bloodied. Now, if you may leave, Steve," he gestured to the door and got a brown envelope from his desk, passing it to Steve.

"There's your final pay check. Spend it wisely," Joseph smiled maliciously.

"But he's lying! I never laid a finger on him!"

"Enough! I will not tolerate you shouting at me. Please leave immediately."

Steve walked out of the office and shoved the envelope in his pocket angrily. He left the restaurant and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, sighing in annoyance.

What was he going to do now? How else could he pay for the treatment? Pay the bills? Steve punched the wall in anger, breathing out heavily. He always knew Jake was a bully but he never knew that he could be so petty. Steve walked all the way home again. He'd have to start applying for as many jobs as he could.

As he got home, he closed the door quietly. His mother would probably be asleep now. She usually slept often during the day as she never had any energy anymore. Steve closed his eyes and got straight to applying for the jobs. The response always came out the same. 'Sorry, you're not what we're looking for.'

Steve's lousy pay wasn't enough to last them for long. Soon enough, the bills kept stacking higher and higher and along with bills, he got lots of calls for job interviews. He didn't get any of the jobs he tried to obtain though.

As the days went on it was all he could think about along with a pair of mysterious brown eyes. He worried and lay awake at night, staring up at the ceiling in fear. If he didn't get a job and fast, he…

He didn't want to think about it.

Clint had said something would come up eventually and Thor shook his head, announcing very loudly that any place would be lucky to have a hardworking man like Steve there but their attempts at cheering him up were futile.

They never gave up though because after school on Wednesday when Steve had tried to go home, Natasha and Clint had both dragged him over to Natasha's house with Thor having a great laugh at the look on Steve's face as they did.

"Guys, really? I need to go home. I've got… homework," Steve finished lamely. Natasha rolled her eyes at him and Clint sighed.

"Homework can wait. I'm sure Mrs Batterzby will let you off anyway. You know she has a soft spot for suck ups," said Clint as Natasha swatted his shoulder playfully, a smile on her usually blank face.

"Just because Steve isn't flunking every class doesn't make him a suck up," Natasha commented teasingly.

"Hey, you're meant to be on my side," Clint said, making a sad face at Natasha.

"Look," Steve interrupted, "I really need to go. Thanks anyway."

Steve wrestled out from their grasp much to their annoyance and rushed off down the street. He didn't look back as he did and he soon reached his house. As soon as he got in Steve knew that there was something wrong. His mother was sat at the table with her head in her hands and beside her were two suitcases.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Steve asked when in actual fact, he knew all too well what had happened.

Sarah looked over her shoulder at him and her thin cheeks were streaked with tears. She sniffed and wiped her eyes shakily.

"We've been evicted, Steve. We're going to stay with my friend Kelly. It'll only be for a little while, just till we're back on our feet," Sarah whispered, folding up the letter before her.

* * *

It didn't take them that long to get settled into Kelly's home but something felt alien about it. Steve tried to maintain his calm but he felt the guilt weighing him down. Kelly was kind enough about everything and she tried her hardest to distract Steve from what was going on.

Kelly was always someone that Steve liked spending time around. She had light ginger hair that was usually tied up in a bun and she had a face covered in freckles. She had big, bright green eyes and people often joked that she was like Lily Potter. She just had this easiness about her like you could always talk to her and not feel you were being judged.

"How long have you been out of her pills?" she asked, placing her hand on Steve's arm, when Sarah was out of earshot.

Steve avoided her gaze. He felt like it was piercing him. He let out a shaky breath, feeling the tears build up. He closed his eyes to avoid breaking down in front of her. He wouldn't do that. Not now.

"A week at most," Steve admitted, opening his eyes again.

Kelly was just about to respond when they heard a loud thud from the living room. Kelly and Steve exchanged startled looks and they both ran into the living room as quickly as they could.

Kelly put a hand around her mouth and Steve took a sharp intake of breath.

"Oh my God," Kelly whispered.

Steve ran over and fell to his knees.

There on the floor, lying unconscious, was Sarah.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve took his mothers pulse. A wave of relief swept over him. The pulse was faint but it was there.

"Call the ambulance, Kelly! Call it!" Steve yelled frantically.

Kelly just stood there, frozen, staring down at Sarah's pale form.

"Kelly, now please!" Steve called again.

Kelly blinked then gasped and snapped straight into action. She quickly took her phone out of her and dialled 999, mumbling the information with a shell shocked expression.

Steve took his mother's hand and squeezed it tight. He could still feel the warmth from her skin. Steve closed his eyes, his heart thudding in his chest wildly. That's a good sign. He kept telling himself over and over that she would be fine. She was Sarah Rogers. She'd fought the disease for five years and she wasn't going to give in now.

Steve wouldn't let her.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and they loaded Sarah onto a stretcher and took her into the vehicle. Steve was allowed to go in the ambulance with Sarah whereas Kelly had to stay behind. They shared one look before as door closed, blocking his view of her. She had mouthed 'stay strong' to him before the ambulance took off down the street, siren blaring loudly as they drove.

A small, feeble groan escaped from Sarah's lips and Steve's attention focused on her straight away. He got closer, taking her hand in his again. Sarah's tired blue eyes opened and she looked up at Steve. A weak smile crossed her face as she saw him and Steve forced himself to return the smile.

"You're going to make it," Steve said, though he was mostly trying to reassure himself.

Sarah's smile faltered only slightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Steve," she whispered, finding the energy to move her arm and touch his cheek with it. Using her thumb, she wiped away a fallen tear.

"Stop it. You sound like you're saying goodbye."

Sarah gave him a sad smile.

"That's because I am. Promise me that you'll be strong while I'm gone," she paused, "I love you so much, Steve. Don't forget that."

Steve closed his eyes and shook his head. She wasn't going to die. She wasn't. She couldn't.

"No, you can't leave me," he said forcefully.

"I need you," he whispered, feeling utterly useless.

Sarah wiped one more tear from Steve's cheek before her hand fell to her side. Her blue eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp. Her hand fell out of Steve's and Steve stared down at her in shock.

"No, no, no! Mom, can you hear me?" Steve begged, tears finding their way to his eyes.

She failed to respond to his calls and Steve froze.

He didn't blink.

He didn't move.

He didn't say anything.

He was just…frozen.

Time went on in a blur for Steve. He felt so numb. Like nothing ever mattered in his life anymore and nothing ever would again. It was like he had no purpose. He remembered feeling a similar feeling when Bucky died. He never wanted to experience pain like that ever again yet here he was, sitting in the emergency room, waiting for the confirmation.

Was his mother still alive or was she…?

When a doctor finally emerged from the room Steve looked up hesitantly. The doctor's face was a complete mask. He couldn't tell if it was good news or bad.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. We did all we could to save your mother but it was just too late," the doctor said in his monotone voice.

Steve felt his heart sink and felt all hope just drain out of him. He closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, trying to get his head around it. She was the woman that had cared for him, nurtured him, fed him and clothed him. His rock through all the rough times was gone? He thought of her face that he wouldn't ever see again or her soft words of comfort that he'd never hear again.

First all he could feel was disbelief, then it was just shock and then it was an overwhelming sense of loss and grief that ate away at him. He felt warm arms go around him. He opened his eyes to see Kelly had arrived and was hugging him tightly.

She pulled back and looked at him with sad green eyes.

"Oh, Steve…" she trailed off hopelessly and wiped away the tears that he wasn't even aware he had cried.

The car ride home was agonizing for Steve. Kelly kept trying to distract him by asking about school and his friends but Steve just wasn't up for talking now. Not even to Kelly. He just gave short or one worded answers and soon the conversation just fizzled out between them. Steve tried hard to ignore the fact Kelly kept giving him concerned glances through the rear view mirror.

Once they got in Kelly turned around, looking slightly nervous.

"Steve, sit down. We need to talk," she said, biting her lip.

Steve trudged over and sat down onto a chair in silence. Kelly walked over and sat down in the chair opposite him.

"I know this may seem sudden. I was meant to tell you guys before but…" Kelly wiped off a tear and continued, "So, I applied for a new job a couple weeks back and the day you got here, I got a letter. I've got the job, Steve."

Steve stared at her with an eyebrow raised in confusion. Was he meant to be happy about it? He wasn't sure he would be happy for a long time. He forced himself to smile. He had to prove he was strong and keep his promise.

_"Promise me that you'll be strong while I'm gone, Steve." _

Kelly waited for Steve to respond and when he didn't she continued.

"The job is in California, Steve. We have to move."

Steve was surprised at the sudden surge of anger he felt. His mother had _just _died right before his own eyes and she expected him to leave all his friends and start a fresh life in California? Fat chance!

"I'm not leaving behind my friends. I'm not leaving behind my Mom," he whispered, feeling a sharp pain stir deep inside him as he thought of her. He pushed it all back. He had prepared himself for this day for so long but when it finally came he felt like breaking down and not caring who was there to witness it.

"I know it's hard, Steve. I loved her, too. She was my best friend. You know how it feels, losing a friend. Your best friend. I thought about it and you can stay with me here. I won't take up the job. She would have wanted me to take care of her son."

Steve could see how hard Kelly was trying not to cry. Her words shook and she bit down on her lip hard.

"She also would have wanted you to follow your dreams and I won't stand in the way of that. I'll find somewhere to live, Kelly. I'm sure one of my friends will be willing. I'm not your responsibility nor am I a kid anymore."

Kelly got up and pulled Steve into a tight hug and he could feel her trembling.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Email me so I know how you're getting on. Whenever you need me, don't hesitate to call. I feel so bad. Leaving you after what's happened."

Steve sighed and couldn't hold back the tears so he just let them fall and didn't wipe them away.

"I've always got my friends."

And for some reason, when he said that, he didn't just think of Clint, Natasha and Thor… he thought of a certain raven haired boy too.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve knew he shouldn't have missed a week of school but he couldn't find the energy to care. The first couple of days no one knew a thing but the news spread quickly. Suddenly he was the talk of the town. He'd gotten several text messages from his worried friends but he never replied to any. The thing about his friends was that they were unbelievably stubborn. They would knock on his door every day after school but he made Kelly say that he was either out, sleeping or ill. He felt terrible about making her lie but he just couldn't face anyone right now. He accepted that he would have to eventually face them as Kelly was leaving today.

She had stayed for the funeral which took place yesterday but she was up early this morning packing. The house didn't feel like a home anymore. All of the photos and things precious to Kelly had been all packed up and were ready to go to California. Steve had a packed suitcase sitting beside him again but this time his mother wouldn't be leaving with him.

The amount of people that had turned up astounded Steve. There were masses and masses of people at the funeral. They were all there paying their respects to her. His friends were there at the back of the crowd but he found himself searching for another face and shrugged off the oddly high amount of disappointment when he couldn't find him.

The ceremony was lovely and just as she would have wanted. Steve and Kelly made sure of it. The flowers were white lilies, her favourite and he made the perfect playlist for her. He included all the piano pieces she loved to dance to while she made dinner for him. He didn't pick sad pieces because Sarah never would have wanted people to be sad for her.

She would have wanted it. Steve knew she would have.

Steve had prepared a speech for that day but once he got up there in front of everyone, he choked on his words. Kelly joined him and read what he'd written for him. She did it better than he ever could and he appreciated that.

He had written of all his joyful memories of his mother, instead of the sad ones. He wrote about how she always used to take Steve down to the park every day after school when he was little. It may have seemed like something small but it was moments like those that Steve was most fond of. He wrote how she would always stay up with him late at night and read him stories till his weary eyes closed and he fell asleep.

He wrote about how even though she was a single mother after his father passed away when he was four, she never gave up on him. He wrote how strong she was. How brave she was when she first got diagnosed. How caring and how missed she would always, always be.

He opened his tired eyes and held the drawing of his mother he drew in art a couple of weeks ago in his hands. How so much had changed just in a matter of weeks. He felt that similar dull ache as he put the portrait of her away in his pocket.

"Steve, it's time to go," called Kelly's voice from downstairs.

He picked up his suitcase and walked downstairs to see Kelly waiting by the door for him.

He walked into her open arms and hugged her close.

"Kelly, I…" he trailed off there. He didn't know how to thank her for what she has done for him. Kelly gave him a small smile.

"I know."

Steve let her go and together they walked outside. She opened her car door before she turned to him for their final farewell.

"Goodbye, kiddo."

"Bye, Kelly."

"Talk soon?"

"Will do."

She gave him one last grin before getting into the car and pulling out of the drive. She waved to him before driving down the street.

Steve let out a breath he didn't know he had kept in before setting off to Clint's house. Steve was very nervous for two reasons.

Reason one: Clint.

Reason two: Clint's Mother.

It was no secret that Clint's Mother liked her alcohol and drank it at all times. Clint didn't have a dad. His dad had died in a car accident due to his drinking problems yet his Mom was unemployed and addicted to drinking, too. She was often in a sour mood so whenever they hung out together they made sure it was either at Steve's or Natasha's.

They would have gone to Thor's but frankly Loki scared both Clint and Steve. Loki didn't scare Natasha but Steve was pretty sure Natasha only feared one thing and that was fire.

Steve waited outside Clint's door for a few minutes until Clint finally answered.

"Steve, I..." Clint started but Steve hastily interrupted him. Steve didn't want his pity.

"Thanks for having me, Clint. It means a lot."

Clint looked at him with a guilty expression and Steve let out a sigh.

"She doesn't know I'm staying with you, does she?"

"No but I'll convince her," Clint replied, and then muttered, "When she's sober, that is."

The next morning Clint failed to convince his mother that having Steve was such a good idea, after all and thus began the shouting.

"I don't need another mouth to feed, Clint! I'm strugglin' enough just with yours! I want him out and now," she screeched as Steve hid in Clint's room just listening.

Clint gave his mother an appalled look and he clenched his fists.

"His mom just died and he needs somewhere to stay. Please?"

"That isn't my problem! I'm not a bloody charity, alright? Now, get!"

Steve came downstairs at that moment and Clint's mother gave him a dark look before heading off into the kitchen with a huff.

"I'm so sorry, Steve," Clint apologized, staring after his mother in rage.

Steve sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Let's just get to school, Clint."

Clint looked like he'd sooner believe that the moon was made of cheese but didn't comment.

They walked together in silence and Clint kept giving Steve anxious glances every so often.

Steve stared straight ahead as he walked.

Steve became aware as they walked into the school that people kept staring at him in pity and concern. Why was everyone treating him as if he was a kid?

Clint yelled at them to mind their own business and people abruptly went on with their own conversations.

Natasha and Thor came running up to Steve and Clint followed by Thor's evil adoptive brother, Loki.

"So, are you staying with Clint, now?" Natasha asked quietly, looking up at Steve under her long, dark lashes.

"My mom threw him out," Clint muttered, both ashamed and furious.

Natasha's lips fell into a 'o' shape and Thor looked shocked.

"Steven, you are always welcome to reside at my household! My parents and Loki would be honoured to have you stay with us," Thor boomed making several people jump around them.

Loki gave Steve an expression which said 'I'd rather gouge out my own eyes than have you stay' and out of honest fear of being killed in his sleep, Steve declined Thor's offer.

Tony walked past the group with his new friend Bruce. Tony looked over at Steve and whispered to Bruce, "Why is everyone staring?"

Bruce looked at Tony in surprise before muttering back, "Didn't you hear? Steve's mother died a week ago. Apparently, he couldn't afford to buy her medication any longer. Rumours say that it was Jake that got him fired."

Tony was speechless for a first. He looked over his shoulder at Steve. It seemed like no one else could see how tired Steve looked or how broken. Steve looked only half awake. As if another part of him was somewhere else.

Was it Steve helping him that got him fired?

A few seconds later a couple of girls walked past them talking loudly.

"Yeah, they just said he's got nowhere to live!" one blonde haired girl exclaimed.

The brunette gasped and said, "I heard that they got evicted before she died!"

Tony pushed several people out of the way and stalked over to Steve and his friends.

"Rogers, could I talk to you for a moment? In private?"

Steve opened his mouth but Clint stood in front of him.

"Whatever you've got to say you can say it in front of us. We'd love to hear, Stark," Clint spat, eyes narrowed at Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Steve, I'm offering you a place to stay at mine. Good, that's settled," Tony announced before turning around.

Clint burst out laughing and Thor looked just confused. Steve pushed Clint gently out of the way.

"What? You're offering that?"

Tony paused and smirked to himself.

"Obviously, I just said so, didn't I?"

"But… Why?"

"You helped me before. I'm returning the favour. I don't like owing people. Plus, I won't be shoving my pity down your throat the whole time. Is that a yes or a no to my offer?"

Steve closed his mouth and felt his cheeks heat up. He needed somewhere to stay and Tony was surprisingly right. He didn't want pity. He wanted to forget. He felt his hand go to his pocket where the portrait was.

To everyone's surprise, especially Clint's, Steve mumbled in a small voice, "It's a yes."

Tony smiled at Clint and Natasha's bemused expressions.

"Great. Collect your stuff and I'll see you then," finished Tony, enjoying the attention from the crowd around them, before walking off to join Bruce again.

Steve stood there still.

What had he just agreed to?


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So, this feels like a very bad filler. I offer you my apologies.**

The day dragged on slowly. It was repetitive and dull. People would offer him their condolences and he would smile and pretend he was fine. He wasn't fine. He felt so, so guilty. He knew deep down, no matter what anyone said to him, that he was to blame for his mother's death. He didn't know what to do or say. It was like he was trapped in some sort of dreaming state.

At fourth period Steve was taken out of the lesson by the school counsellor. She sat Steve down in her office and Steve looked around for distractions. On the walls were lots of paintings of the sea. One was a lilac and calm and another was dark blue and storming. Was that meant to symbolise something? How even the stormiest sea could be calmed?

Honestly, he'd really had enough of people reminding him of what happened. He didn't want to think about it.

Think about her.

"How are you coping, Steve?"

He felt his hands ball into fists.

"Fine, thanks," Steve replied through a clenched jaw, "Did you call me in here for something or can I go?"

"Steve, talking to someone about what's going on can honestly help you. Have you spoken to any of your friends?"

"No. I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I was afraid."

"What of?"

Steve took a sharp intake of breath before replying.

"I don't know. I just felt like I couldn't face them," he whispered. He didn't know why he was suddenly spilling his private thoughts to the counsellor. Maybe it was because in a small way, she reminded him of Kelly.

"Tell me more about your mother," she said softly.

Steve opened his mouth and shut it quickly before he said anything more. He stood up from his seat and swiftly walked out of the room, leaving a disappointed woman alone in the office.

He felt a surge of emotions welling up inside him and he couldn't help himself. He wiped his eyes as if the tears burned and he walked out of the school grounds. He knew he shouldn't have done it but before he knew it, he was running at full speed toward the cemetery.

He didn't plan on going there; it was just where his feet took him.

He sat down by Sarah's grave and for a while, felt like he was with her again. He didn't realise how quickly time had passed until he heard a smug voice behind him say, "I knew you'd be here."

Steve turned around and saw none other than Tony Stark standing near. Steve stood up, slightly embarrassed.

"How?"

"When they said they couldn't find Steve Rogers anywhere after a counsellor took him out of his lesson, it became pretty obvious,"

Steve stayed silent and crossed his arms.

"Why are you here?"

Tony grinned and pulled down his sleeve. Steve's eyes darted to his arm then back up to his smirking face.

"I'm here to knock some sense into you. Everyone's been worried sick, you know?"

Steve thought of Natasha, Clint and Thor and closed his eyes. He turned back to the grave.

"I know. I just feel so guilty and I can't escape it."

"You shouldn't be feeling guilty. It wasn't your fault. It was that disease's fault. You need to let that feeling go, Steve."

Steve took out the portrait of his mother and laid it down by the grave. He knew Tony was right. He couldn't keep blaming himself.

"Thanks," Steve whispered to Tony.

Tony seemed so open in those moments but Steve saw it in his eyes that he'd just shut himself up again and became the cocky Tony everyone at school knew and expected him to be. Steve knew that it wasn't who he was though. He'd seen Tony in small moments where he wasn't talking back to a teacher or boasting about his projects and it reminded him that even Tony Stark couldn't hide himself all the time.

He couldn't help but feel it was all an act with him, a flimsy façade. Steve didn't know why but he thought back to when Tony was round his old house and he had seen those bruises along his wrist and arm.

Tony shrugged, "Just speaking truth," he muttered before walking off and out of the graveyard.

Later on, Steve went back to Tony's after collecting his belongings from Clint's house. Tony's house was massive and was filled to the brim with technology. He had several spare rooms and Steve got to choose. It was quite the culture shock for Steve who was used to using an old nokia and that being as complicated as he could deal with. Sometimes it felt like Steve was born in the wrong century.

They got to Tony's workspace which was filled to the brim with all sorts of projects. In the middle of the room was a red and orange motorbike that had flames painted on the side. Steve had always liked motorbikes since he saw Bucky's dad had one back when they still lived in Brooklyn. They had moved away shortly after Bucky passed away.

"Oh, cool. I didn't know you had a motorbike," Steve commented, his finger tracing the logo.

"It's not mine. I'm fixing it up for one of Dad's friends. He's too busy with work to do it."

Steve swore he could have heard some resentment in Tony's voice but felt that he shouldn't push it.

His phone went off and Steve took it out of his pocket, seeing a text from Clint.

_C: What happened with you today?_

Tony caught him looking at his phone screen and laughed.

"You're still using that old thing? Here, take this!" Tony threw over a phone at Steve and Steve jumped to catch it. It was an iphone. No way. He must be kidding.

He looked up incredulously.

"No way am I taking this iphone."

"It's fine. I have another two somewhere round the house."

"You've got to be kidding me. I knew you were well off but…"

"Stark Industries is pretty famous, you know."

Steve laughed and sat down, trying to understand how to use the iphone. Tony turned on the radio and worked on fixing the bike. Steve gave up on the iphone quickly and observed Tony fixing the bike. Steve found himself smiling at the way Tony completely focused on his work and bit on his lip as he did so. Tony got so into his work that he didn't notice Steve as he got out his sketchpad from his bag.

Steve began to roughly sketch Tony as he worked and they both were like that for a while. Tony would sometimes mutter funny comments to himself as he worked and Steve found himself smiling a lot more.

It felt good to smile for the first time in weeks. It really did.

Tony looked up from his work and wiped his hands onto a bit of cloth.

"What are you drawing, Steve?"

Steve looked down at his drawing of Tony and back up at the real Tony. He felt his cheeks go bright red with embarrassment.

"Oh, um… nothing, really."

Tony raised an eyebrow and walked over to Steve's work. Steve attempted to hide it but Tony was too quick. He looked at the drawing with a surprised expression but Steve couldn't help but see Tony's cheeks flush only slightly.

"You drew me?"

Steve looked away from Tony's questioning gaze.

"Yeah, I just got bored and I thought why not," Steve lied ever so quietly.

"It's brilliant," Tony remarked causing Steve to grin wide.

"Thanks."

"Hey Tony..?"

"Yeah, Steve?"

"You're not as bad as I first thought, you know."

Tony stopped still for a moment then smiled.

"Don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my reputation, Rogers."


End file.
